


The Way Home

by Elea121



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elea121/pseuds/Elea121
Summary: The war was over.All around Theo the life started again, nurses and doctors looking after the victims of the fight.He heard Liam, Corey and Mason talking to each other and then to Scott on the phone. A far as he could tell Scott and the rest of his pack had finally beaten the Anuk-Ite.





	1. Leaving

The war was over.  
Theo could hear it in Liams voice when he told Monroe that she had lost.

All around him the life started again, nurses and doctors looking after the victims of the fight. He could spot Scotts mother. She had left the shocker behind, picking up all the weapons lying around. She handed them over to the Sheriff as he came by with his men and the hellhound.

Scotts mum had clearly learned how to handle such a situation.

Theo had sat down on the ground and kind of drifted. After the fight was over, the adrenaline left his body. He did not need to keep his wits up. Nobody was there to hurt him any more. 

And he still reeled from the first time he had taken pain. It was not so easy as the others made it look like. He could still feel him dying, the pain flowing away.  
Maybe he was taking it so bad because of his first time, maybe because he had never seen himself as the caring type. But something had draw him into doing it. Something that the old him would never have done. 

He heard Liam, Corey and Mason talking to each other and then to Scott on the phone. A far as he could tell Scott and the rest of his pack had finally beaten the Anuk-Ite. And Scotts hunter friend Chris had taken down Gerard with the help of his sister.

Sister... Theo just didn´t want to go into this train of thoughts right now, sitting here in the hospital. Alone.

And then suddenly he was not alone anymore. Liam was sitting close by his side, pressing a little against him.  
“Man, how are you doing?”  
Just for the moment Theo allowed himself to absorb this closeness. The feeling of pack. He knew it would not last. This was not for him.  
He finally put a fake smile on his face. “Good.”

He could tell that Liam didn´t believe him. When had he become such a bad liar? He had after all used to spin lies that everybody fell for.  
“I know that taking pain for the first time is hard.” Liam tried again.

Theo just nodded. Letting the warmth and the care seep in.  
“Scott will be soon coming over to see if everything is all right with his mum and us.”

Yaeh, Theo could believe this. That Scott cared for his mother, for Liam and Mason and Corey. Hell, Scott might even think that it was his duty to check on Theo because he had sent him here.  
But Theo had no real expectations. After all, he was not part of the pack. And as they all continued to tell him he would never be. Because nobody could and would ever trust him.

And then Scott arrived with Malia and Stiles in tow. And just like that Liam was gone from his side and went to his Alpha and friends.  
Theo willed himself not to let it hurt and got up. It would not do to let Scott speak to him while he was sitting on the floor. But he kept his back to the wall, just watching. 

At first Scott went to his mother, speaking to her, checking if everything was all right. Then he scanned the rest of his pack for injuries. Laying hands on their backs or shoulders, smiling at them. And then Scott looked around, as if searching for something. 

It surprised Theo a little when Scotts eyes fell on him. 

With a few steps Scott was by his side, laying a hand on one of his shoulders. Watching him with his soft brown eyes.  
“Are you alright?”  
It was so typical Scott. Always caring for everybody. Even the outcast.

So Theo put up a brave face and smiled. “Of course.” 

Theo could tell that Scott was not convinced, letting his head fall to the side. Like asking him if something was wrong. But in the end he let it go. “Thank you for helping when I called.”

Theo nodded. He hoped this would not go on for long. He had to get away before he broke.

He felt lonely surrounded by this group of happy people. For a few days after the incident in the Sheriffs office he had had the feeling that he could be part of this pack. Even if it was at the bottom of the ladder.

Not being the lone wolf anymore. Sleeping when he could be sure someone protected his back. Sometimes they even listened to what he had to say. But Liam and Mason both told him straight away that this would never last.  
And they were right to not trust him. After all this was what he deserved.

And hadn´t he himself told this to Liam and Mason not so long ago? That he did not want a pack or any other´s power, just to stay alive? And he was alive after all.

Scott was still standing before him, hand on his shoulder and watching him. Analyzing him. Then he nodded and with a short squeeze to the Thios shoulder he turned to this friends.

Theo tried to melt into the background. Even more so, when the hunter came to hug Scotts mother. Even a hunter within the code could want to kill a wolf with such a problematic story like his.  
Maybe not right here and now in the hospital. But Theo could not really be sure. 

Time to go.

So when no one was looking in his direction he went down the hallway and out of the hospital. Getting in his car. For a moment he just sat behind the wheel of his car, then finally starting the engine and locking around. 

Theo doubted that the Sheriff and his men would be watching him tonight. They had too much else to worry about. 

He had to get away from Scott and his pack. After the Wild Hunt they had simply ignored him, letting him live on their territory. Theo hoped that Scotts gratitude for helping in the fight would grant him this again. But he had to stay out of their sight. 

And he should watch out for some rouge hunters of Gerards. Maybe some were still on the loose. Trying to get themselves a nice trophy.

With one last look at the hospital he left the parking lot, heading into the woods. He had to find a location that was more secure then most of the places he slept in. So he had to start searching now.


	2. Alpha

It was good to be home.

Scott leaned back into his chair at the table, letting the atmosphere of home seep into him. He watched his mother and Chris talking to each other.  
Dinner was on the table and there was some music in the background. 

Nice.

He turned his head to watch Alec eating as if he had gone without food for a week. Scott smiled. This was a nice young man he and Chris had saved from the hunters. And he was a great addition to his pack.

Scott had brought Alec over so that he could meet some of the people that were important to the pack. Friends like Deaton, Mason an Corey. His mother and Stiles father. Beacon Hills was after all the place where this all started, where the territory of the pack lay. Even if he and most of the others had left the city.

He picked up a glass of water and smiled at his mother. 

Sometimes he wished he could turn back the time and live it all again. But then again, not all was easy and he had lost many friends on the way.

Scott was interrupted from his thought by the doorbell. 

He looked to his mother. “Do you expect someone?”

Shaking her head she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and Scott could hear her talking.

“Noah, come in. We are just eating. Would you like to have something too?”

The Sheriff stepped into the room. “Hello Melissa, hello Chris, hello Scott.”  
His eyes fell on Alec who looked a little nervous seeing him. “And you must be Alec, Stiles told me about you.” The young man nodded. “Yes, Sir.”  
“Well, welcome in Beacon Hills.”  
Scott turned to him. “I wanted to show Alec my home. But I think we will leave Becon Hills at the end of the week.”

His mother had gone to the kitchen to fetch some dishes. As she came back the Sheriff stopped her.  
“No Melissa, thank you. I heard that Scott was in town and I wanted to speak to him.” But he sat down an one of the chairs, facing Scott.

Scott looked up in surprise. He had not heard of any new threads of the supernaturally kind. He would have thought Liam or Mason would have told him, if something had come up.

Maybe it had something to do with Liam? He had just seen him yesterday, but in a town like this? Anything was possible.

“What is it?” 

The Sheriff hesitated. As if not sure if he should really bring it up.

“It is about Theo.”

Theo.

Scott had not thought of him for some time. After the fight with the hunters and the Anuk-Ite Theo kind of disappeared from his sight. Just Liam mentioned him once or twice. Scott still had the number of his phone but never called. And Theo had not called either.

What had Theo done? Surely something horrible must have happened, if the Sheriff brought it up at his home. Did he finally have to track Theo down and put him into the ground?

Scott could feel his wolf waking up, a deep aggressive growl forming in his throat. But at the same time he felt a little protective. As if Theo was part of his pack. He was a surprised by this mixed feelings.

“What has he done this time?”

It must have come out louder and harsher then he meant it to. Because Alec winced and then watched him with big questioning eyes.

He could see Chris tense. Watching the Sheriff. They all knew what Theo was capable of.

“Oh nothing illegal – or not so bad that I would put him in prison for it.”

Scott relaxed a little. So he had not to turn it into a bloody fight with Theo.

“It is just – Scott I dont´t know if you know this - but he just lives on the street. Roaming around, sleeping in his car.” 

The Sheriff paused for a moment but then continued. “Nearly every other night one of my deputies finds him and cast him out of the place he stays at. And he just goes without trouble. Until we find him again the next night. And the next.”

Scott could not believe what he was told. Why was Theo living out on the street? Surely he had someplace else to go?  
And if not, would he not have asked someone for help? Him or maybe Liam?

“This has to end one way or another. I don´t have to tell you that my deputies are not amused. And we all know that if Theo blows up on them one night, it could end really badly for them.”

Scott was still struggling with the concept of Theo living on the streets. That was something he would never have guessed. Theo always cared for himself first. So living in his truck seemed kind of strange.

“O.K.” Scott paused a second to think. “What do you want me to do?”

There was a little pause. This was a difficult question. What to do with this situation. 

“Can you speak to him? Maybe we can find a way for him to get off the streets.”

“I am not sure he´ll listen to me. And even if he would, then what?”

“Scott.” His mother said in a soft tone.

He turned to her. “You know that I don´t really like him after everything he did to you?”

Scott nodded, not knowing where this was going.

“But I was also at the hospital that day - so I know he has changed.”

She looked to Chris who was in turn watching her carefully. His eyes did not betray what he was thinking. Then she continued.

“Bring him here so he can stay a few days. Then we can figure something out. As long as you are here I don´t think he will be doing anything.” 

Scott breathed deeply. “You know he can be dangerous?” 

Melissa nodded. “Believe me I know. But you will not be happy if we don´t do anything. It is for you and not for him.”

Scott smiled. “You are the best.”

She smiled back at him.“Of course.”

Scott turned to the Sheriff again. “You know where to find him?”

“Yes, one of my deputies called and told me where we have to go.” He turned to Melissa. “Melissa, do you really think you want to do this? This is not what I came here for.”

Before she could say something, Chris stated. “I am here, too. And he will behave if he knows what is good for him. Scott, do you want me to go with you?”

Scott thought about the last time he had seen Theo. Backing himself against a wall at the hospital. Trying not to attract attention. Bringing Chris would do nothing to diffuse any tension that could come up.

And he was sure he could take Theo with the help of the Sheriff if this went south.

“No, stay here. I think it´s better if we go alone. Alec, you stay here, too.” Better to leave the youngest member of his pack with his mum, too.

He turned to the Sheriff.

“O.K. Let´s go.”

They went to the car, getting into it and then driving through the town. After some time Scott turned to the Sheriff.

“Why haven´t you come sooner?”

The Sheriff kept his gaze on the road. “Scott, I don´t think he wants you and your friends to know how he is living. It was not my place to tell anybody about it.”

He sat a turn signal and continued. “But yesterday I talked to Parrish about it. He convinced me that this could get dangerous to anybody involved.”

Scott wanted to ask why Parrish thought so, but his phone buzzed. He took it out and read his mothers message.

“I have talked with Liams parents and they are taking Alec in. So the house is not so crowded. Liam is not happy because of Theo but he will keep an eye on Alec.”  
Scott smiled. His mother was the best. Always thinking of everything. After a moment there came another post.  
“Be careful and take care of your pack.”

Scott took a deep breath. His mother thought that Theo was pack? 

When he thought of Theo, there were so many conflicting emotion.

He remembered Theo as a friend and an enemy. 

Remembered Thio killing him and him letting Deucalion break his neck. Sending Theo into hell with Kira´s help. Mistrusting Theo when he came back and gradually accepting him being around again.  
With the Ghost Riders Theo had been the first to come when he had called for help, saying that Scott had pack. After this fight Theo had disappeared. Just like he had now.

And then he remembered the situation in the sheriffs office. Where he had asked his pack if they were ready. Without thinking he had included Theo, but non of the others wolfs outside his pack. And Theo had accepted. Not really willing, but he had committed himself to fight.

There was a way to test if Theo thought of him as his Alpha.

“I want to test something when we find him.” Scott could see the Sheriff giving him a quick glance.  
“But I want you to promise me, if he fights you will protect yourself.”

“What will you do?”

Scott turned his eyes red. “See if he is pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring Scotts view into the story. So a changed the perspective. I hope you like it.
> 
> Next chapter it will be back to Theo.


	3. In The Woods

Theo was walking through the sun. He heard someone calling him and turned around.

Knock, knock, knock.

He startled awake. For a moment not realizing where he was and what this noise could be.

Knock, knock, knock.

He turned his head and blinked into a flashlight. The person holding it seemed to wear the uniform of the local Sheriffs office.

Oh, not again. He had thought this was a good spot to sleep for more then four hours in a row. What he would do to finally sleep for more then eight hours straight. He was so tired...

Knock, knock, knock.

He held up one hand in placation.“Okay, I get it. Give me a minute.” He fumbled for his car keys trying to get into the drivers seat.

That was when he saw the red eyes staring at him through the dark. He could not tell who this Alpha was, but for Theo it could only mean trouble.

Theo could feel his tired body react. Turning his eyes yellow, bringing out the fangs in his mouth and the claws at his fingers. Fight or flight. Which one to choose?

Then the Alpha went into the light. Scott.

What was Scott doing here in the middle of the night, going all Alpha on him? He could feel a growl forming in his throat and he let it out. Showing off his teeth.  
What the hell was he doing? Since his time in hell he had never threatened any of the pack for real.

And as a reaction Scott showed his own teeth, growling in an alpha-voice. “Stop!”

And again Theo could feel his body react. This was the command of his Alpha. His fangs were gone and his eyes turned to normal. He turned his head away, looking down.

A classic wolf submission, but it seemed that this was what Scott´s been aiming for.

Why had Scott come here in the middle of the night? What could he have possible done to warrant such a treatment? Theo could not think of any good reason. He had done his best to stay clear from Scott and his pack. Even if he missed someone to talk to, especially the bickering with Liam.

And suddenly it hit him. In his own mind he had just called Scott his Alpha. And he remembered his own speech to his chimera pack. “I am your Alpha. All of you belong to me.” Not that Scott would want him. 

He stayed in his position until he heard a soft voice. “Come on, open the door and get out of the car.”

He turned his head to see that Scotts eyes had changed back to normal. Theo nodded and turned the handle. Getting out of the car.

“Scott.” He said in a way of greeting and turned his head to see the Sheriff standing at the other side of his car. “Sheriff.”

It was a little mortifying that Scott had demonstrated his power over him in front of the Sheriff. But at least the man knew of the rules of the supernatural world. And nobody else was here to witness it.

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm.”Theo.” 

Theo looked back to Scott.

“The Sheriff told me this evening, that you have been causing his deputies some trouble.” 

Oh, now it made sense. 

That was why Scott had come here in the middle of the night to find him in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to do the Sheriff a favor. And Scott could only do that if he made him leave. Leave Beacon Hills and never come back. If Theo had thought his life was bad, now it would get worse soon.

A lone wolf in a foreign territory never fared well. That was one of the reasons he had stayed here. This and the pull the pack had on him. 

But Scott had just made it clear that he was the one giving the orders and that Thio would follow them.

“You want me to leave?”

“What?” Scott looked surprised. “I just wanted to talk to you. Why are you out here living in your car?”

“Where else do you think I could go?” He paused a little. It hurt to say it out loud. “I don´t have a home anymore.”

For a moment Scott seemed to be speechless. Then he cleared his throat. “You could have come to me or to Liam.”

Theo snorted. “No I could not. All of you just tolerate me, when I can offer some help. When I am useful.”

He took a deep breath and continued a little quieter. “And that´s O.K. I get it. After everything I have done I don´t deserve more.” He swallowed. “But don´t tell me you would have helped. You would never have trusted me not to step you in the back while you are sleeping.”

Scott had the honesty to look slightly guilty. But then he started speaking. “My mother has offered to take you in, if you ´d like.”

Theo reeled back. In no way this could be true. Where was the trap in all of this?

“Why?”

“Because she is a nice person and we don´t let our people live on the street.”

What should he answer? This “our people” sounded quite like our pack. Oh come on Theo, don´t get lost in a dream.

But before he could answer the Sheriff spoke.

“Boys. Maybe you should continue this conversation elsewhere. It´s late and it´s getting cold. Get into my car and I will drive you back into town.”

They both watched him go to the police-car and opening one of the doors in the back. Theo looked to Scott who in turn just shrugged his shoulders and went to the car.

“Give me the keys to your truck. I will sent someone to pick it up tomorrow.” The sheriff held out his hand.

Theo was reluctant to hand over the keys to his car. His home for some time now. But better to follow Scotts lead. So he handed the keys over and got into the police-car. 

It was quite warm in here, really nice. And it made him remember that he was tired. As the Sheriff started the engine and drove to town he could feel that his eyelids dropping. But he fought it off. Someone like him had always to be on alert. 

Then he saw red eyes and heard Scotts soft voice. “It´s O.K. if you sleep. I will wake you up when we arrive at my home.” 

Safe. Something he had missed for some time. So he just let himself drift off. And about a second later Scotts hand was on his arm. ”We are here, come one we have to get out.”

It was hard getting out in the cold. He could hear Scott and the Sheriff speaking. “I think we will talk tomorrow.”

It was as if he was sleepwalking, experiencing everything through some kind of fog. This could not be real. He was just dreaming it. It was a nice dream.

And then the door opened. Scotts mum was standing in the light of the house, smiling at Scott. “Welcome, come in.” was all she said before letting them in.

“I think Theo is kind of tired.” Scott nodded to his mother. “Best we just let him sleep it off.”

“Yes, I see.” He could hear Melissas kind answer and then they brought him to a room upstairs. It smelled kind of strange. But it had a bed.

He turned his head to Scott, who in turn just nodded. “I will leave you. The bathroom is over the corridor if you have to go there.”

And then the door closed and Theo was alone.

He sat on his bed. Trying to find out what just had happened. Getting nowhere. But in the end it was not important. What was important was finding some sleep.

So he took of his shoes and his jacked and just slipped into a waiting bed. Oh heavenly. He had forgotten what a real bed felt like. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. But now it was time to....

And with this thought he was out, dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Theo again!


	4. Family

It had worked. Kind of.

Scott sat in the back of the car, watching Theo as he slept.

Never would he have imagined that Theo would accept him so easily as his Alpha. Must have for some time now.

And he? Did he want a Beta with this history between them? 

He thought about the moment when the Sheriff had told him there was a problem with Theo. Yes he had been furious, but he had been worried for Theo, too. 

Derek told him once, that the bond between an Alpha and a Beta was strong and went both ways. So he had to decide carefully.

Scott remembered the time when Theo had come back, before he had tried to kill him. He had trusted him then, had wanted him to be one of his Betas. It had felt so easy, so natural. 

He knew now that Theos behavior back then had been mostly show. Mostly, but not all of it. Because underneath it Scott still recognized the need for friendship and for protection. For a pack. 

And it was still there, he had seen it in the way Theo had reacted a few minutes ago. Hurt that nobody wanted him but quietly accepting it. 

Could he bring himself to trust Theo again? He realized he wanted to, but could he?

But whom was he kidding. He was already moving in that direction. He had set his mind when he had shone his red eyes at Theo here in the car. Showing him it was safe to sleep because he Scott was there. 

He had to talk to his friends. 

He would get no opposition from Liam it he tried to get Theo into his pack. Even if Liam was angry at Theo, they would fight it out like they usually did. And after that everything would be fine again. So no worries there. 

Lydia would take it in her unique way. She never held grudges. She even talked to Peter.

Stiles and Malia – they would not like this. He could picture Stiles not speaking to him for weeks. He would miss his best friend. But Scott hoped that Lydia would help him.

And Malia. She would give him hell. Theo shooting her was not something she had taken well. But as long as she did not kill him, everything would be acceptable.

Derek would not be staying for long and he had no history with Theo. Just as Alec had. So that would go well. Of Corey and Mason Scott was not so sure. But they were Liams friends first, so they would accept it after some time. 

He could see the Sheriff watching him in the mirror. “Is everything all right with you, Scott?”

Scott just smiled tiredly. “I am just thinking about telling this to Stiles. He will dress me down for taking Theo in.”

The Sheriff smiled. “I would think so.”

They had stopped before his home and he got Theo settled. After that he went down to his mother and Chris.

“How was it going?” Chris was the first to speak.

Scott smiled. “Relatively well. He has reacted better then I thought.” He sighed. “Mum, I think he will be staying for some time. So we have to work something out.”

His mother smiled. “He is not the first of your wolves who found a place to live here. We will manage.” She looked to the stairs. “He looked kind of tired.”

“Yes, let him sleep it off.”

Chris started to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell.

His mother smiled. “This night is interesting. I thought we would have just some nice dinner with Alec, but let´s look who it is now.”

She went to the door and opened it to Stiles. Before she could say anything Stiles spoke up. “Is Scott here? He must be, I just talked to my father. And I could´t believe what he has told me.”

Stiles looked around, spotting Scott. “Scott, you can not be serious, can you? Taking him into your home? Shall I order some coffins and a funeral? Next thing you do is taking him into the pack.”

Scott winced a little at the assault. “Stiles calm down. He is upstairs sleeping. Nothing else has happened.”

“I saw that twitch! You know I know you....Scott McCall, you are really thinking about letting him into your pack!”

“Stiles...”

“You know he has betrayed your trust before. Don´t let this happen again.” Scott watched Stiles as he walked around in the room, throwing up his hands. “And don´t come running to me afterwards because something happened.”

Scott looked over to his mother who had an amused smile on her face, watching the scene like she was watching a comedy in the television. Chris looked amused too.

And Scott had thought that Stiles would not be speaking to him for weeks. Maybe that had been wishful thinking. Scott tried again. “Stiles! Stop!”

Stiles turned to him, catching some breath. “Stop!”

Scott could visible see the wheels in Stiles brain come to at screeching stop. 

“Stiles, yes I know what he has done and no, I will not forget it. But he tries to be better. I see that. And this should count for something. At least enough to get him a place to sleep until we find something else.”

Stiles looked not too happy. Opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again. And open and closed. And open and closed. Finally he answered. “Fine, if this is what you want.” And threw himself into an armchair.

After a minute he added. “I want my baseball bat back.”

Scott looked around. “All right, does anyone want to add something?”

Chris begun to talk. “Stiles is kind of right. But even as a chimera Theo has some of the same instincts as other werewolf have. And this is get into a pack. This gives you leverage.”

Scott was shaking his head. “I don´t want leverage. I just want a group of people I can call friends. I just don´t know if I ever get there with Theo again.” He looked at Chris.”And on the other side I have this instincts, too. And they are telling me to protect.”

“Weird instincts.” Stiles muttered. “My instincts tell me get the bat.”

Melissa stood up from the couch. “Instincts or not, I think it is time for everybody to sleep...We will find a solution tomorrow.” As always they did what she wanted. 

“If you want to stay Stiles, you have to use the couch. I will bring you blankets.” Stiles nodded and that was settled. Scott felt a little bit better knowing that his friend had accepted his decision. Even if he did not like it.

With a quite good night he went to his own room. Passing the guestroom he listened to Theo. But all he got was a relaxed beating heart and a slow breath of air. Theo was really asleep.

Time for him to go to bed, too.


	5. New Morning

He woke from the sun shining on his face. 

He left his eyes closed and smiled. It was warm and cozy and he liked it to keep that way. Just for a little bit longer. Shifting and stretching a little. Then he took in some deep breath.

It smelled like another werewolf had been here recently and nothing like his truck.

He could hear his own heart making a jump and sat up in the bed.

Where the hell was he? He was definitely not in his car!

And then it came to him. The Sheriff and Scott waking him up in his truck and getting him to follow them into Scotts house. Scott had found him a place to sleep and just left him here.

Theo could feel the dread rising. What would happen now?

O.K. this was Scott. Theo would probably come out of any confrontation alive. But he was not sure what else Scott would do with him. Scott and his girlfriend had sent him to hell after all. But that had been some time ago and Theo had attacked then. Something he would not do now. 

It was quite funny in which ways you changed after some time in hell.

He sniffed again. Beside the smell of Scott and his mother he could smell Stiles, the hunter and definitely another werewolf. Someone he had not met. What the hell? Did Scott have visitors or had the pack changed without Theo knowing? And where was this person, he must have been here recently?

He strained to hear what was going on in the house.

He could make out the voices of Scott and Stiles having a conversation in a room not too far away. Probably Scotts room. And he could hear the noise of dishes being moved and Scotts mum singing while doing so.

He could stay here in this room for a while, pretending that he still slept. Or he could face the music and talk to Scott. And maybe even worse with Stiles. If Scott had been listening to his heard as he should do with someone like him, he would already knew he was awake.

So he slowly got up and put on his shoes.

He stepped out of the room and decided for a quick bathroombreak. Then he went in the direction of their voices. 

He thought about putting on his most charming smile to convince Scott and Stiles of his good intentions. But he dropped that thought almost immediately. Stiles was too smart not to see through that and even Scott knew him too good now for that to work. So just plain Theo. That made him extreamly vulnerable.

He could hear them talking about Stiles job with the FBI. But when he stopped at the open door Scott immediatly turned to him. So Scott had been listening to what he was doing. Not so trusting anymore. 

But he was greeted with a smile. “Hello Theo. Have you slept well?”

He nodded. “Yes, thank you. And thank you for taking me in.” It never hurt to be polite when on dangerous grounds. He could see Stiles rolling his eyes and turned to him. “Hello Stiles.”

The answer was short. “Theo.”

He could feel the hostility from across the room. After a moment staring in each others eyes Theo turned his down. Maybe that would show Stiles that he was no thread. Hell, when had he become so weak that he needed to do that? But he was on shaky grounds with Scott to begin with. No use to argue in front of him with his best friend while being in his home.

Scott hat watched their interaction and tried to turn the conversation into another direction. “Are you hungry? We already had breakfast, but we will find you something.”

Of cause he was hungry, he had not eaten for some time. And he hardly had any money left, so he kind of rationed his food a bit. Not that Scott would know. So why was Scott so nice? He was still waiting for the hammer to fall. But nothing happened, so he just shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.”

He could tell that Scott was not pleased with his answer. But before he could say anything else Stiles interrupted angrily. “You could at least try to show some gratitude. You are on our field now.“

Theo took a step back. Instinctively he locked from Stiles to Scott. “I told you I would leave it you want.” 

But Scott was not looking at him. “Stiles.”

Stiles through a hand into the air. “Alright Scott, I leave you two. You come to my place this evening?”

Scott smiled. “Yes, thank you.” And with that Stiles was past Theo and down the stairs.

Scott turned to him again. “You know, he gets like this sometimes. So you want something to eat?”

“He gets like that because he cares for you and does not trust me. And yes thank you.” After that they stopped talking and simply went down to the kitchen. 

And there was the next person who must hate his guts. Sure Scotts mom hadn't done or said anything to him last time she had seen him at the hospital. But he had killed her son. Or at least tried to. 

“Hello Theo.” She was not exactly friendly, but not too hostile. 

“Good morning Mrs. McCall.” 

But she had already turned her attention from him to Scott. “Scott I have to get to the hospital. I think you will get Theo something to eat?”

“Yes mom.”

And with a nod in Theos direction, she left too. And suddenly he was alone with Scott. He shifted nervously.

Scott began to put some dishes out of the cupboard and onto the table. “Come, help me.”

That gave him something to do and a place to rest his eyes without having to look at Scott. After that he ate some of the food while Scott was drinking coffee. Then he tried to find some courage. “Scott, can you tell me what you want from me? Is there something I can do? I do it. You don't have to be so nice about it and put your mother and your pack through trouble.”

And them he waited for Scott to answer. What he got was a question.

“Theo, why are you still around here? I don't see why you would. Just staying all alone is not our way. You known that.”

Yes he knew that, but what should he do about it? And why had Scott to ask him that? He did not have to remember him that there was nobody left he could turn to. 

“I don't see how that concerns you, Scott.” He nearly continued with a “You are not my Alpha.” But even he could not pretend this was true. And he knew the minute the words were out of his mouth that that had been the wrong thing to say.

Because Scott used this and said with soft but certain voice. “You known why it concerns me.”

It made Theo recoil. Why was Scott continuing this? He had already submitted to him, told him he would do everything that was asked of him. What else was needed?

“Please don't do that Scott.“ The next words pained him. “I know you can tell me what to do. But please don't pretend that you want me.” 

Because that would be too cruel. And he knew he never would have it again. The trust and the friendship Scott have given him once.

Scott seemed to have gotten the message, because he paused for some time before he continued. “O.k. Theo. Let’s talk about what I want.” 

That got Theos attention.

“I want you to stop sleeping out there in your car. Beacon Hills is much too dangerous for that.” Before Theo could say anything, he continued. “You know me well enough to know that I would tell that to anybody.”

Scott let this sink in for a moment and then continued. “I already told you, I talked with my mother and we still offer you a place to stay.” He paused a moment. “If you don't want that, I can understand. But then you have to find another place.”

That was it? All his anxiety for that? But if he thought about it, that was so like Scott. He calmed down. He watched Scott, trying to find a lie in his body language. But there was non.

Scott halted his thoughts. “And?” 

Should he or should he not? But did he really have an alternative? Just going with Scotts offer would not only give him somewhere save to sleep but also some people to talk to. He could be closer to the pack. But in his experience there was always a catch if something was too good. But to hell with that. He just would try it, consequences be damned.

“If you let me, I would like to stay here.” He swallowed. “Thank you.”

Scott nodded and answered with a bright smile. “See, not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was not a fan of the ending of the series. Everybody happy together (well not Peter) and Theo just mentioned as an ally.
> 
> So I tried to mend this a little and I hope you guys like it.


End file.
